Do you wanna play?
by lizzabet
Summary: Crossover with the Orphan. Emily and Derek Morgan get their hands full when they decide to adopt a sweet, little girl named Esther that was the only survivor when her family was killed. As time flies Emily isn't so sure just how sweet this girl really is when strange things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I got this PM from MeGkAtHeRiNe who really wanted me to write this story now! And so I did! This is a cross-over with The orphan! If you haven't seen tht movie you don't need to either, this story will be more of a surprise if you haven't seen it;) **

**If people have requests about stories they want me to write(I have a list on my profile of ideas or if you have another idea, but are too lazy to write it) just tell me! It worked for this story and I might do it for you too!**

**Anyways, here comes the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_**"A**_** baby is born with a need to be loved - and never outgrows it."**

_**Frank Howard Clark **_

They were happy to get the phone call. After they'd been trying for a year they had finally gone to the doctor to find out that they wouldn't be able to have more children. They could have spared them the money and told them when she'd given birth to Grace. She'd been born too early and they'd been forced to do an emergency C-section. Emily almost didn't make it, but never had they mentioned that she could never get pregnant again.

Grace had been asking about a sibling on her 5th birthday and Emily and Morgan did only have to consider it for five minutes before deciding to try for it. Both of them had thought about another kid, but neither had wanted to bring it up, unsure if the other one wanted the same. Now that Grace brought it up for them it was the perfect opportunity. So they'd been trying... And trying and trying with no progress. When they got the news from the doctor they hadn't given up. As soon as they got home they called an adoption agency. It was still not easy for two FBI agents with an unpredictable schedule to get chosen for adoption. Emily even considered resigning. That was until they got the phone call from a woman named Theresa. She told them that they had a girl for them, but she was 8 years old and might have some problems. Her family had been killed and she was the only one alive. Emily wanted to discuss it with Morgan and Grace first, but the little girl didn't have anyone else. Without bothering talking to anyone she said yes to the offer. She decided that she would go on maternity leave the first couple of weeks to get the girl settled and to be there whenever the girl would have nightmares, because from Emily's experience she sure would have a couple.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked when he sat down by his desk.

"The adoption agency..." she started and Morgan looked at her hopefully. "They wanted to know if we would consider adopting an 8 year old, who was the only survivor when someone killed her family, instead of a newborn."

"That's horrible." Morgan looked concerned. "And she doesn't have anybody?"

"She has no one!" Emily said and waited while Morgan thought about it.

"Do you think Grace would settle for a big sister?"

Emily leaped out of her chair and hugged Morgan, who in turn gave her a peck on her lips.

"What did I say about showing affection in the office?"

They both looked up to see Hotch and Emily left her place in Morgan's lap.

"I'm sorry, sir, but... We're adopting another girl. Tomorrow, actually, so if that's a case you're holding I'm taking maternity leave right now."

"You'll work in the office with Garcia. Briefing in 5." Hotch started to walk away, but stopped after a few steps and turned towards them. "And congratulation."

They gave each other one last kiss, when they were sure Hotch wasn't looking, before they followed him to the conference room. Neither of them was able to hide their happiness, but no one had the chance to comment on it before Garcia spoke.

"We have five cases of home invasions in Atlanta, Georgia. In every case they kill the whole family, gunshot wounds to the head execution style, but leave their teenage daughter alive to tell the police everything." Garcia pauses as the team flipped through the pictures on their IPads. "They were two white male in their early twenties, both brunette and blue eyes. One of them had a beard."

"So they didn't wear masks?" Rossi asked in disbelief.

"No, none of them did and still they left witnesses." Garcia said.

"Wheels up in 30, we'll discuss this further on the plane."

It was painful for Morgan to get on that plane with the rest when he knew that their daughter would arrive tomorrow. Emily would have few days, depending on how long this case took, to get to know the girl while Morgan had to keep all his focus on the case. It would be hard to do so because of all the excitement he was feeling. He couldn't wait to see her and that would be on his mind all the time until he'd come home. The team couldn't afford to leave him behind too.

It was also painful for Emily too to see him go. She wanted to share that moment with Morgan, but she also knew that they wanted another child soon and that Morgan would have to work. Though, it didn't make anything easier. Emily was really nervous about meeting her because the girl had already lived a lot of years and there was no saying in how she would handle a new home. Especially not after seeing her whole family getting killed and being the only one to survive such a brutal attack. Emily wouldn't handle a traumatizing experience like that well. But she wanted to help this little girl, who so clearly needed new parents and what better occupation was there for said parents with the killer still out there? Who was to say that he wouldn't come after her next to finish the job? Emily didn't know of many who would take in a girl that old who might have a killer after her and she guessed that's why the agency called them. They were FBI agents. Their chance of getting a newborn was slim to none, but they would love this 8 year old just as much as they would any infant and biological daughter. They owed her that.

"You're staying?" Garcia asked cheerfully with a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, I'm staying!" Emily nodded with a smile, but suddenly Garcia's smile faltered.

"Are you sick? Is that concussion from the last case still bugging you? Is Grace okay? What?" Garcia rambled, but stopped as Emily chuckled and walked away without an answer. "Please, Em... Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Pen. To be honest, everything is just great." Emily smiled widely as she continued walking towards Garcia's lair.

"Then what?" Garcia urged.

"We're getting a daughter tomorrow." Emily said and turned around revealing her big grin.

"Oh my god! We're getting another mini-Prentiss!" Garcia said, giving Emily the biggest of hugs. "And Grace is finally gonna get a baby sister! You have no idea how much she has been talking about it. She even wanted me to convince you to call the stork. You should probably have the sex talk soon because..."

"Woah, Garcia! Calm down!"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited."

"I can see that, but Grace isn't getting a baby sister."

"What? But you said that... Was this just a sick joke?" Garcia accused, her excitement all wiped away.

"No..." Emily chuckled. "We're adopting an 8 year-old. Grace is getting a big sister."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Garcia hugged her once again. "But you can't stay here." Garcia said suddenly breaking away from the hug.

"I can't?"

"No! You have to go prepare a new room for your new daughter! She needs a bed, a dresser and lots of girly stuff so that she'll feel at home when she gets there."

All the color drained from Emily's face. She hadn't even thought about getting a room ready for their newest family member. They had the guest room, but with Garcia's words she realized that it wasn't enough. To feel at home Emily would have to buy new covers that would suit an 8 year-old, a nicer dresser, a new lamp and maybe even a nicer bed. She would even have to paint the room, but she would never have time to do that, if she wasn't up all night that is.

With a mumbling 'goodbye' Emily ran out of the room in panic. She would be a terrible mom. She hadn't even thought about this simple task to do. It was definitely not a good start.

* * *

Emily had barely slept that night with all the work that she'd needed to do. Right after work she'd driven to IKEA to buy everything her daughter would need. She came home with a bed, lamps, a dresser and a bookshelf that the makers called 'Billy'. Then after flipping down the backseat and trying to fit everything inside her car she had to go home and try to build the things into what the pictures looked like. It did have a step by step manual to make it a lot easier, but by the end of the night she was exhausted. Morgan had definitely been useful that day with his strength, but she'd had to deal with all that by herself and as much help she could get from her 5 year-old. Though, Garcia did come by for a little while to see how it went and helped to put together a few pieces. She also offered to take Grace with her home. Even if it wasn't much Emily was thankful for all the help she could get.

Emily finally went to bed at 5 am, still tossing and turning before she finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Now the time was here. It was 10.55 and the social worker would arrive in five minutes with the girl. Emily didn't know much more than her family being murdered and that she needed them. She would in time find out much more about likes/dislikes and all the things she was interested in. Grace had also been really excited to get to know her. She didn't really care much about getting a big sister instead, they could still have so much fun, And she also thought that it was great to skip over that diaper, crying and no talking phase you have as a baby. This way Grace would be able to talk to her sister about everything and get advice about boys. Yes, it was actually Grace who had said it and in response Emily had asked if there was a boy in particular she wanted advice on, but Grace had refused to answer that question, Emily was after all her mother and she couldn't talk with her mother about boys.

Her heart sped up at the sound of the doorbell two minutes earlier than the time they had decided on. She waited just a few seconds before she opened the door, even if she had been standing just in front of it when it rang.

The girl was beautiful. She had dark, almost black, hair that reached a little over her shoulders and her eyes were also dark. She was wearing a blue dress and white socks to her knees. No one would have questioned her if she was adopted or not since she looked so much like Emily, at least with the hair color and eye color. Emily got down so she was at the same height as the girl.

"Hi, there... I'm Emily!" she said and offered a hand.

"I'm Esther." the girl said shyly and shook it.

"Why don't you come inside and I'll fix you a glass of milk and some cookies? You want coffee?" Emily asked the social worker.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

Emily took their coats and put them away before hurrying to the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee and a glass of milk. She put them out on the table just as they sat down. The plate of cookies was already standing on the table.

"Where is your husband?" the social worker asked while glancing around the room.

"He's out of town on a case."

"Yes, you work as profiler's in..." she paused, looking down on her papers. "In the Behavior Analysis Unit, correct?"

"Yes, both me and my husband works on the same team."

"And your work schedule is very unpredictable?"

"That's true, but I'll take some maternity leave now until Esther is all settled and then we have a friend who takes care of Grace when we're gone over night."

"Grace is your biological daughter? How is she dealing with your work hours?"

"She's amazing, actually. She wants us to work and catch the bad guys."

"And I trust you will protect Esther?" she asked and Esther looked at Emily to hear the answer.

"Of course, with my life!"

* * *

**A/N That was the first chapter! I hope you want me to continue because there's a lot more to happen in this story:) **

**Please review if you have time:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have no excuses for this late update! I've had all the time in the world to write! Though I did have a writer's block.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The woman left after finishing her coffee and going through all the paperwork. It would take up to three weeks to get all the papers ready and make the adoption official. Emily turned to the little girl who stood politely and waited for Emily. Her choice of wardrobe was a lot different than what her own daughter would wear, but Emily liked how different she was. It made her feel connected to the little girl because Emily had never been like everybody else when she was young. Moving around did that to her. What was in one place fashion was bad sense of styling in another.

"Thank you so much for taking me in. I don't believe another woman would be this nice." Esther said with an accent. Emily hadn't heard her speak before and she recognized the accent immediately.

"You're from Russia?" Emily asked, smiling, and the girl nodded with a matching smile. "I lived there for a while. Learned the language and all, though you should probably not test me. It's gotten a little rusty over the years." The little girl giggled. "Let me show you to your room, alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Esther said and followed Emily upstairs. "You have a lovely home."

Emily looked back at the girl, smiling her thank you. She was excited to show off the project she'd been working on the entire night. They walked towards the stairs when Emily felt that nobody was following her anymore. Turning around, she watched where Esther's eyes were glued. Sergio was equally guilty to staring down the girl, neither of them let out a sound. Just when Emily was about to say something to stop this strange exchange of glares, the cat hissed at the girl with every hair on his back standing up.

"Whoa, Serge... Take it easy! You know you'll always be my number one." Emily knelt down to stroke the little creature, who's hair seemed to go down, but he was just as tense as before. With carefully steps and eyes kept on Esther, the cat backed away slowly before turning around to run away.

Emily turned to the girl who was still staring at the direction Sergio had taken. Seconds later she snapped out of the trance and met Emily's eyes.

"You're not scared of cats or allergic or anything, are you?" Emily asked, trying to find an explanation for the girl's strange encounter with her pet.

"No, not at all." The girl said happily.

"Then I have to apologize for Sergio. He never gets this way."

"It's okay. Animals never seem to like me."

Emily smiled and proceeded up the stairs with the girl close behind. The girl's face lit up when they entered her room and walked with big steps past Emily and further into the room.

"Is this really my room?" Emily nodded, happy to see the joy in Esther's face. "You are the best mom ever." Esther hugged Emily tightly, startling her by the sudden move, but the tension in her body was soon gone and she relaxed under the girl's embrace.

For a girl who just lost her family she was taking this all too well. She seemed to bounce right back, trying to be strong. Emily was a very good compartmentalizer and by looks of things, this girl was even better. A highly trained profiler like herself wouldn't be able to read the little girl.

Emily studied her when she pulled away to look around the room. She noticed her wristband as her cardigan slid up when she moved her hand over the white dresser. The band matched the one she had around her neck.

Suddenly the girl turned towards Emily. "Where's daddy?"

* * *

Morgan was surprisingly enough very focused on their case. Perhaps it was because if he focused they would solve the case a lot quicker. Morgan and Rossi had gone straight for the crime scenes while the others went to interview the survivors. The first house was on a quite busy street with a lot of traffic. If they hadn't put on their sirens they would've been stuck there forever. It was easy to spot the crime scene since it was the only house on Morningside Drive surrounded by yellow tape and police cars out front. This was also part the reason why traffic was excruciatingly slow today. Morgan parked on the driveway and both agents exited the car. They showed their badges and entered the house. There was a lot of blood as soon as they entered the house. It looked as if the Unsub had taken the victims' blood and smeared it all over the hallway. As they walked further into the house they were met by even more blood and a trashed house. Someone had clearly been angry here. This was the latest crime scene so everything was fresher than what they would find in the other houses. The bodies had already been moved to the morgue, but much could be told by the blood splatter and where it was. Everything was done with knife, and it wasn't only stabbing but a lot of slashing to make the blood spread as much as possible.

The spots where their victims had been brutally killed was traced so that both agents easily could get a look at where they'd been and easily determent the way they were killed.

They continued to the second floor, noticing even more blood everywhere besides in the room where the only surviving victim had slept. There was no blood in that room, the Unsub doing that intentionally.

"He's angry." Morgan said as he glanced into the son's bloody room. "The kid tried to run away after being stabbed." Morgan motioned to the wall where a couple of hands were lined up as if the kid had tried to support himself on the wall while escaping.

Morgan was glad that Emily didn't have to see this, cases with kids were always hard on her. They were hard on everyone. He couldn't wait for this shit to be over so he could go home and see his girls. Especially the newest addition; he was dying to see her.

Shaking his head to rid himself of all his thoughts and focus on the case, he left the room and returned downstairs, all the while studying the blood on the passing walls.

* * *

**A/N I think I won't write more of the case since it's not really what this story is about! **

**In the next chapter Esther will meet Grace and Garcia! If you have anything you want to happen feel free to share! I can always use some more ideas.**

**Please tell me what you think:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm terribly, terribly sorry about the delay for this story. I completely lost my inspiration and motivation, but a pm from Unity Chan xx made me get back to work:) And now I'll give you the promise that I'll update every Thursday!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The rapid knocks on the door came after Esther and Emily had spent four hours together drawing a bunch of pictures whereas Emily got to see Esther's talent, probably why she'd suggested it in the first place, and realized how bad she was. There was a reason why she'd hated art and hadn't even thought about persuing it in the future.

Emily heard only on the knocks just how excited Garcia was to see Esther. She felt bad for Esther even before she'd opened the doors. Many people could get scared of Garcia's choice of clothes and how outgoing she was. Emily just hoped that Esther would like her as much as Emily had learnt to do. And of course that Garcia would fall in love with Esther as quickly as Emily had. Hopefully Grace would get along great with her too. That was the most important thing. Though, Emily would not have the heart to send Esther back if Grace decided to not like her. It wasn't the same like when your kid doesn't like your boyfriend.

Emily was met by a tight hug when she opened the door. Yes, Garcia was really excited. Grace was standing beside the blonde, almost hiding behind the blonde. Emily tried to get Grace to move away, but that only resulted to her moving more behind Garcia. Emily sighed and looked up to Garcia who was clearly waiting to be introduced.

"Penelope, I'd like you to meet Esther."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you." Esther said politely.

"Oh, sweetie." Garcia said and went up to the girl to hug her, leaving Grace alone with nothing to hide behind. "We definitely need to go shopping for some more colorful clothes." She said, holding the girl with an armlenght's distance.

The girl held a stone face, but Emily knew that she wouldn't like it and to be honest, Emily didn't want anybody to change her either.

Emily smiled reassuringly at Grace, waving for her to step away from the wall and say hello to her new sister. Grace had been so excited about meeting her, but as soon as it came to it she turned into a shy, little girl. The girl finally took her mother's hand and Emily kneeled down to be in the same height as the older one of the girls.

"Esther, I'd like you to meet your sister, Grace." Emily said, smiling as Esther reached for the younger girl's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." Esther said, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Grace leaned closer into her mother's side as she answered. "Nice to meet you too." Grace whispered something in her mother's ear, who nodded with a smile. "Do you wanna play with my dolls?"

Emily was proud of her girl for accepting their new addition to the family so soon. Esther smiled and followed Grace to her room, leaving the grown-ups alone in the hallway.

"She's adorable!" Garcia squealed, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing one of the many cookies on the table. Emily walked after and sat down next to her friend by the kitchen island. "She's like a mini-you, Em."

Emily chuckled, finally letting all her worries wash away. "She is. I think she'll do great, poor girl has been through so much."

Garcia took Emily's hand and gave it a squeeze. "How are you holding up?"

"I was so worried what she would think of me, but it already feels like we've bonded. Like she's a part of this family."

"I'm happy to hear so and FYI I will spoil that little girl just as much as I spoil little Gracie."

"About that..." Emily started her lips curving into a grin. "I don't think Esther would appreciate that as much as Grace does."

"Not appreciate it?" Garcia gasped, faking offended. "When I buy her a pink, flowery dress she will definitely appreciate it."

Emily burst out laughing. "You keep buying that for Grace. I think Esther would rather drop dead than wear anything colorful that you've bought her."

Garcia was going to say something back when the two girls that had been the main topic of their conversation came into the kitchen. Grace had loosened up now and was very talkative, explaining all kinds of things, most of what Emily had already said.

"And this is the kitchen. We eat in here and you are allowed to take a drink when you want 'cause that's very important, but don't take snacks without asking mommy. Too much sugar is not good for you." Grace stopped next to Garcia. "This is our aunt Garcia. She will take care of us when mommy and daddy are out catching bad guys. You will meet daddy later when he's back." Esther smiled at the little girl as they continued out through the back door. "And this is our backyard, it's always sunny..."

The door closed behind them and the two women could no longer hear what she said, but they were still looking at them as Grace started climbing up the tree house. They both disappeared quickly, but Emily and Garcia still kept their eyes on the house Morgan had built the previous summer.

"I guess she got over her shyness." Garcia smiled and Emily turned to her friend.

"Seems so." Emily returned the smile. "Hey, don't you have a job to get to?" Emily asked then.

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted anymore. But I'll have you know that I've gotten Kevin to do my job until I get back."

"But he's not the best?" Emily raised her eyebrows at the blonde.

"This is why I love you so much. you totally get me." Garcia said, rising from her seat and placing a kiss on Emily's cheek. Garcia grabbed one last cookie before heading to the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to say bye to the girls?"

"Nah, don't wanna disturb when they're having so much fun. See you later, sweet cheeks!"

Garcia left the house and Emily locked the door after her. She took a deep breath before she walked out on the patio to see how her girls were doing. It was mostly Grace's voice that could be heard from the tree house, still busy explaining things. Esther would murmur some things that Emily couldn't hear, but every time she did Grace was even more excited. They would do just fine, she knew now. The girls were already getting along and Esther seemed to cope really well, immediately accepting their family. Yes, everything was going to be absolutely okay.

* * *

**A/N There you have it! Very calm, peaceful and fluffy! I'm sad to tell you that all hell will start to break loose in the next chapter. Most likely!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Even if it's things I need to fix and do better:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello again! A new Thursday, a new chapter! It's about to pick up soon.**

******I need some help. When my stories are done I will ofc wrote a new one, but my question is who should I pair Emily with? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was during dinner that Sergio finally dared to come out from Emily and Morgan's bedroom, deciding that he was hungry. Emily had filled his bowls, one with chicken flavored cat food and one with finger-warm water while she was waiting for the pasta sauce to be done. She knew that her little creature couldn't do without food for too long. He didn't even whine when he got into the kitchen; he headed straight for the food bowl and started eating down his food.

Emily and the girls was sitting by the kitchen table, everybody happily eating their own food. She was happy to see that Esther liked what she'd made and was extra happy when she asked for a second helping.

During the meal they got to know Esther a whole lot better. It was clear she hadn't had an easy childhood, which made Emily even more determent to protect this little girl and give her the life she truly deserved.

"May I leave the table." Esther asked politely as she and Grace were done, the only one still eating was Emily.

"Of course you may." Emily said kindly. "Do you wanna go too, Gracie?"

"Yes, please." Grace smiled and the two girls pushed their chairs out.

Esther walked first, stepping past Sergio, when a loud hiss and a crash was heard.  
All the hair was standing on Sergio, just like earlier that day, and Esther's plate was on the floor, broken into five big pieces and a hundred small.

"I'm so sorry." she said, sadly looking at Emily.

"It's okay, Sweetie." Emily said and rose from her seat. "I'll take care of the plates, you can run away and play." Emily smiled to not show her frustration with the cat who was still showing his claws and growling angrily.

The girls hesitated for a few seconds before doing as Emily said. Immediately when they were gone, the cat let down his guard and Emily turned angrily towards the cat.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Serge. You do not treat my daughter that way." Emily said, as if she was talking to a real person. The cat seemed to get what she was saying though as he looked at her with puppy eyes, purred and stroked herself against Emily's leg. "Oh no, mister, that will not work on me this time." Emily walked away from her pet and fetched a broom to sweep up the broken plate. When she looked again Sergio had already walked away, sensing that he would not be able to suck up to his mama.

Emily sighed even deeper, not understanding why Sergio was acting this way. That never happened. Not even when Grace was born, so it couldn't be because he was afraid she'd take his place.

When all the biggest pieces were in the trash can, she took out the vacuum cleaner to make sure that no one would hurt their feet. She was still angry with the cat when she was done and started on cleaning of the table. What would happen if he never loosened up around her? She could never send any of them away, but she couldn't keep Sergio locked up in the bedroom until Esther went away for college either. Garcia was always an option. She loved the cat and he loved her. That way Emily could still see him. If it didn't get better after a month she would do that, even if it pained her a little just thinking of sending the feline away to live with her friend.

Emily was broken out of her thoughts, and cleaning, by the phone ringing. She wiped her hands and picked up.

"Hey, gorgeous, just wanted to check in on you. How is everything going? How is Esther?"

"It's going really well. She is wonderful and she's already adapting." Emily said with a smile. "Grace has already decided that she's her best friend."

"I'm so excited to meet her, I just wish we can catch this UNSUB already." Morgan said and Emily could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Is it that bad?" Emily frowned.

"It is. Especially knowing that I have a daughter at home who I haven't met yet. "

"I understand. She's dying to meet you too. Has been asking about you all day and Grace has told her a lot."

"Only good things I hope?" Morgan chuckled.

"Of course not." Emily teased. "By the way, Sergio is really acting up."

Morgan chuckled again. "'Acting up'? How do you mean?"

"He's hissing and growling and.. well... like he's about to fight her."

"That's unusual." Morgan said.

"I know, I don't know what has gotten over him. He never acts this way around anyone."

"Maybe he doesn't want another family member? You're his mama and he wants all your attention."

"I though about that too, but he never was like this when we got Grace. It's just to Esther. I think..."

"Mommy?" Emily turned around to the Russian accent.

"Sorry, honey, but I have to hang up. I'll talk to you later." When Morgan agreed she hung up and smiled to the little girl. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Can I paint?" she asked.

"Sure. Let me get you a cup of water and then you can get the paint yourself."

Emily quickly took down a cup from the cupboard and filled it, smiling over the fact that she already referred to Emily as mommy and she kept on using it.

The little girl soon walked away, very careful to not drop the cup she'd been given. Emily kept her eyes on the doorway until she heard her small steps made their way up the stairs. She shook her head and finished off her cleaning.

* * *

Emily closed Grace's door slowly, careful not to wake her up, and continued into Esther's bedroom to tuck her in. She was already sitting in bed, reading a book without any pictures in it. The girl looked up as her door opened and smiled at her mommy. She put the book on her nightstand as Emily sat down on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked, concerned about how Esther was taking this big change. On the outside it looked as if she was taking it really well.

"I'm okay. I'm really thankful that you want to take care of me, I couldn't have wished for a better mom."

Emily's eyes started to tear up, but she refused to cry in front of her daughter. Instead she leaned forward and kissed the girl on her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, mommy." the girl said and Emily smiled one last time before leaving the room.

She was also very tired since she barely slept last night so she started to get ready for bed. Within 30 minutes she was in bed, sending away a goodnight text to Derek before dozing off.

* * *

Something woke Emily up at 2.50am. She bolted up in bed, sure she had heard a strange noise, and she was still hearing it. Emily hurried out of bed, grabbing the robe hanging on her wardrobe door and the gun from her safe. It was easy to get paranoid with the line of work she was in and knowing that the kids should be peacefully asleep and that Derek wouldn't be home yet it couldn't be other than a stranger making those noises.

Walking on her tiptoes, she sneaked down the stairs, one hand on the gun that was safely tucked in the back of her pajama pants. She held her breath and hardened the grip as she walked towards the kitchen where she could hear glasses clink against each other. It was dark outside and the lights were off so the only thing letting her see was the moon shining through the windows. But she saw well enough to see that the burglar she thought had invaded her house was way too short to be an adult. She saw well enough to see Esther filling a glass with water. Her hand loosened on her gun as she flicked on the light.

"Esther, sweetie? What are you doing up?"

"I got thirsty." Esther answered with a smile as she turned the water off.

"You could have turned the lights on." Emily smiled to the sweet girl.

"I was afraid to wake anybody up." She said kindly.

Emily's heart warmed as the girl smiled one last time before walking past Emily and up the stairs. She was just about to follow when a breeze hit her, sending chills up her body and making her tighten the robe. Turning around, she walked towards the back door that she noticed was slightly ajar. Odd. She stepped out in the backyard, hearing only the crickets play. Her whole body got filled with a really uneasy feeling. She was sure she had closed the door and locked it too. Once again she gripped her gun hard as she took a look around. Her heart was beating rapidly, fearing for what, or whom, she might find. If someone had broken into her house that someone might've already been gone, but she couldn't take any risks. Therefore she slowly took her gun out of her pants and aimed it towards the darkness.

It was three minutes later when something caught her eye just below the tree house... Hanging from the tree house with a rope. She stepped closer to it and squeezed her eyes to try and get out the shape of what was there. When she realized what it was her gun dropped from her hands, her legs moving like rocks backwards until she hit the wall. She kept her eyes on what was hanging down the tree the entire time as she slid down the wall. She wasn't shaking. She wasn't crying. She just couldn't.

* * *

**A/N There you have it! Emily found someone hanging in the tree. Yep, something terrible is about to happen. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! Also if you have anything you would like to happen:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N With only one hour left of this Thursday I'm updating the next chapter. **

**You can still vote for who you'd like me to pair Emily with in my next story that I will begin when I'm done with at least two of my current ones:)**

**Now please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Her heavy breathing was blocking out the sounds of the crickets and the sound of a dog barking in the distance. She wasn't sure of how long she'd sat against the wall of the house when she snapped out of her shock and realized just how stupid she was acting. Prentiss women were good at compartmentalizing and even though nobody was around to see her like this, she still had to keep her head straight. Though she wasn't a Prentiss anymore, she was a Morgan.

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen again she couldn't help but to let the tears out. She wiped them away as more and more rolled down her cheeks. Grabbing a sharp knife she hurried out to cut the creature down, her creature. With one swift move of the knife he fell down with a thump on the ground. Sergio looked so small now, lying there all bloody. Who would've done something like this? Why would someone kill her cat? Why did someone cut out his intestines and hang him up in the tree? There were so many questions and she didn't want to deal with any of them. Finding out the answer to those questions was scary, to be honest, but something she needed to do. She took a shovel and dug a small hole in behind the tree where she wanted to bury Sergio. There was no way she was going to let the girls see Sergio like that. The girls. What if whoever did this would've done something to her daughters. He clearly had to have broken into the house to get to Sergio and what if Esther would've caught him by surprise and... and... She started crying more now as she threw the lifeless body in the hole. All her years as FBI agent made her aware that she should keep the body as evidence, but she would have the rope to keep for fingerprints if there were any to find.

Before she went inside she covered the cat up with dirt and placed the shovel against the house wall. Now she didn't know if she should call Morgan. It was... she glanced at the clock... not the middle of the night anymore. 5.10 in the morning, not too long until Morgan would wake up.

She sat down by the kitchen island, drumming her fingers on the stone surface as she was staring on the clock. 20 minutes later, when the clock hit 5.30, she decided she'd had enough of this waiting and reached for the phone on the counter. With trembling fingers she dialed Derek's number.

"Em?" he answered, tiredly after the fourth signal. "Is everything okay?"

"No." was her short answer, but she knew she had to say more then that so she swallowed back her tears to talk. "Someone killed Serge." She paused to take a steadying breath. "I found him hanging in the tree."

"Are you serious?" Morgan exclaimed and Emily could here that he started to moving around in the hotel room. "Fuck, Em, I will catch a flight and be right there."

"No, honey, it's okay. I'll be fine. I just wanted you to know."

"Emily, please, I'll come home. Someone killed your cat. What if it was the girls?"

Emily started to cry more as she said. "I know, that's the only thing I've been thinking about. The backdoor was open. They could have... could have..."

"I know, sweetie. I will be there. Someone doesn't just kill a cat for fun. This can't be a prank."

"I know, but who would do this?" Emily put her head in her hands as she listened for a response.

"I don't know, but I'll have an detective there to check things out and I'll be there shortly."

Emily sighed in relief. No matter how much she hated to pull him out of work she really wanted him there. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon, princess."

Emily hung up the phone, but still held it in an iron grip. She still didn't want to fathom how this could've happen. It was only yesterday Sergio had been fine and strolling around the house. Or hidden. He had spent his last hours in hiding and Emily had been so mad at him. She let a couple of tears fall down her cheek. It hurt so much. The little feline had kept her company before she had gotten her beautiful family and now he was just gone.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Emily turned around and wiped her tears quickly away when she saw her youngest daughter.

"Yes, sweetie. Mommy is just tired." Emily smiled at her girl.

Grace was always up really early and if nobody else was she would turn on the TV in the living room while waiting for her parents to wake up. This time Emily was up with her, but Grace was more worried about it than happy.

"Why don't I put on Dora while we wait for your sister to wake up."

"She's already up." Grace said and sat down by the kitchen island.

"She is?" Emily was surprised, but a little worry. Maybe the girl wasn't has okay as she said she was and had woken up from her nightmares.

"Yes, I heard her singing in her room." Grace said as if it was nothing.

Emily finally put down the phone and started up the stairs. Her daughter's singing could be heard halfway up and when Emily was in front of the door she knocked softly.

"Come in." Esther's sweet voice called.

As soon as the girl had said that she continued her singing and Emily pushed the door open. Esther was continuing on the painting she started yesterday.

"You're up early." Emily said, softly, as she sat down on the edge of Esther's bed.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep." Esther said without looking away from the paper.

Emily hesitated a little before asking her next question. "Nightmares?"

Esther's hand stopped her movements with the paintbrush and looked at her mother, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "No, I just couldn't sleep anymore."

Emily wasn't sure if the girl was lying or not, something told her she was, but she decided to let it go for now.

"Do you want some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll be downstairs in a minute." Esther said. "And thank you, mommy."

Emily returned the smile and left Esther, who immediately started singing and painting again.

Downstairs Grace had already put Dora on and was calling for the map along with Dora and Boots. The two girls didn't know about the great loss in their family yet so there was no reason for them not to be happy.

Emily sighed sadly as she started with the batter for the pancakes. She had just added the blueberries when someone knocked on the door. Before she even opened she knew who it was and she did not want Grace to see them there.

"Grace, can you run upstairs and check on your sister?"

Grace looked up to her mother and nodded eagerly before hurrying up the stairs. Emily made sure that Grace was gone before opening the door letting two detectives inside.

"Thank you for coming this quickly." Emily said, relieved. "It's out here."

They followed her out on the patio and she showed them the rope that Emily realized now with a little more light was one of Grace's jumping ropes.

"Where is the cat?" One of the detectives asked.

"I buried him. I couldn't let the kids see him."

Her choice to put the cat in the ground felt even more stupid now when the police was here. The girls hadn't even thought about going outside this morning.

One of the detectives sighed. "We will take the rope with us and search for fingerprints and DNA."

They put on their gloves and put the rope in a bag. It still had a lot of blood on it and Emily had to fight hard to not break down in front of them.

"Do you have any idea who could've done this, mrs Morgan?"

"No." Emily shook her head. "I mean it could be a prank, but this guy has been in our house to get to the cat so it's personal." Emily profiled immediately.

"You think it's someone that might be after your family?"

"I don't know. We do meet a lot of crazy people in our line of work, but I can't imagine someone..." She paused when she felt that she was on the verge of tears. Emily Morgan was better than this. She was supposed to be good at compartmentalizing, but now she found herself almost breaking down in tears in front of two strangers.

"Do you mind if we take a look around?"

Emily shook her head. "No, go ahead. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

When inside she finally let out the breath she'd been holding to keep herself from crying. She decided to continue with the pancakes to try and calm herself down. Maybe if she had her mind on other things she would be fine by the time her daughters came down.

They did come down sooner as she expected, drawn out by the lovely smell of freshly made pancakes. Both girls were down even before the two detectives were gone. They were currently working on the front door for any sign of forced entering.

Grace and Esther looked at the two men and then back to their mother.

"What are they doing here?" Grace asked, knowing from her parents work that the two men were with the police.

Emily put down the spatula and sighed. "Girls, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Morgan rushed to get dressed and pack up his stuff as soon as he'd gotten off the phone with Emily. He left the room quickly and knocked on Hotch's door, not caring if he woke anybody else. It took some time before the door opened, along with a few other ones. Yes, he had woken the team up because this set of profilers knew when something was wrong and wouldn't try to ignore it.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked, worriedly, but still keeping his face emotionless.

"Emily just called. Someone killed Sergio and hung him up in the tree."

"Oh my God." JJ gasped. "Who would do something like that?"

"We don't know, but I need to be there for her." Morgan looked around at the worried faces that was his team. "I need to be there in case it happens again."

"Of course." Hotch said, catching Morgan's attention again. "Go be with your family."

Morgan nodded to his boss and ran out of the hotel, calling to book the next available flight. There was one an hour later which was the best he could do.

He caught a cab and 30 minutes later he found himself in the Jackson-Heartsfield international airport. The cab dropped him off by the first entrance so he had to walk quite a bit to get to United airlines and the last entrance. He did a quick check-in, not having to stand in line to leave any bags, and proceeded down to the security. Counting down the seconds to when he was gonna be home, he knew this would be the longest and most dreadful flight he's ever had.

* * *

**A/N I'll just have to end it there. Morgan is on his way home and Emily needs to break her daughter(s) heart by telling them about poor Sergio. And I'll have you know that I would never ever cut out Grace's intestines and hang her in a tree. **

**I hope you liked this, any ideas are more than welcomed.**

**Please review if you find the time:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for being a day late, but my internet didn't work last night when I wanted to publish.**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The girls looked at their mother with expectation. Grace knew it couldn't be good if the police was there.

"Something happened to Sergio." She started, but paused to take in the girls' reactions.

"Where is he, mama?" Grace asked innocently, but she could spot the glassy eyes and quivering lip.

"He's gone, baby." Emily sighed, trying her best to hold back another round of tears.

"No, mama. What you mean gone?" Grace sucked in her lip to stop it from shaking.

"He went with the angels. To heaven." Emily explained sadly. She knew how much Grace had loved Sergio. Being an only child for five years Sergio had been the only one she could play with.

Grace got down from the chair and ran to embrace her mother, who sat them both down on the floor, letting her youngest cry quietly on her shoulder.

"Is she with Esther's mom and dad." She sniffled and showed her tearstained face to her mother.

Emily looked up to Esther to see what she was thinking, an impossible case, before looking down to Grace again.

"Yes, Esther's parents will take care of him for us." Emily said, stroking her daughter's back soothingly.

"But why, mama? Why did he have to go?"

Emily worked her brain for an answer to a question she had asked herself. "God only lends us to the world and Sergio was so special that he had to go back early."

Grace looked at her mother, a bit happier, somewhat content with that answer. She wiped her tears and stood up.

"Will we get another cat?" She asked, pleadingly.

"I don't know, sweetie. We'll have to discuss that when daddy comes home."

Grace's face shone up again, the previous traumas forgotten. Emily hadn't said no to a new pet and that was enough to make the five year old happy again.

"Now let's eat some pancakes." Emily said and put one on each plate, pouring some maple syrup on them. She watched happily as the two girls started eating.

She glanced to the detectives that were just finishing up. Emily walked to the door as they were ready to go out.

"If you see or hear anything call us." One of them said and handed her a card with a number on that she knew she would never use.

She made sure to lock the door after the men and took a deep breath before walking back to the girls who were ready for a second round of pancakes.

Emily looked at the clock. Grace would have to go to school in just a few hours. She had been so happy the day she moved from Pre-K to kindergarten, finally feeling like a big girl. And she really was. Grace liked to do most things on her own. Getting dressed, tying her shoes, brushing her teeth, clearing the table, buckling her seatbelt and putting the right channel on the TV on.

Emily smiled when that same daughter grabbed a napkin to wipe her face before carrying her plate to the counter. She put it down slowly and then put the utensils in the dishwasher. She continued to place the plate there too before running off.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Emily yelled after her.

"Need to go stinky." Grace yelled back as she bolted up the stairs to go to her bathroom.

Emily chuckled softly and smiled to her other daughter. "I have to register you for a school. I was thinking of going today to have it done, but now this with Sergio..."

"I wanna go today." Esther interrupted Emily. "I want to start studying again."

"Okay then. We'll go when we've dropped Gracie off. You'll be going to the same school."

Esther smiled as she too put her dirty plate away and walked slowly up the stairs.

Breaking the news about Sergio had been easier than she thought, but she still didn't know what Esther thought about it. The girl was pretty guarded, not letting out too many emotions. Just like Emily had been taught. Hopefully she would be able to break through Esther's shell, no matter how long it took.

* * *

It was two hours later when Emily and Esther found themselves in the principal's office at the same school Grace went to. Everything went the way Emily had hoped for, since she already had a kid in that school, and Esther could start on next monday.

When they got out of the school Emily turned her phone back on and saw 7 missed calls. Shit, Morgan must've been worried sick coming home to an empty house. She pressed down number one on her phone which would make her call Morgan immediately. He picked up after one signal.

"Emily, why the hell did you turn your phone off?" Morgan said, angrily.

"Calm down, honey. I was in a meeting with the principal of Grace's school to get Esther in. I didn't think when I turned it off." Emily said, apologetically.

Morgan sighed. "I'm sorry to blow up like that. I just got so worried when you weren't at home and it went straight to voicemail. With all that's going on with Sergio and the stalker I..."

"Whoa, hold on! What do you mean..." Emily lowered her voice to a whisper so that Esther wouldn't hear. "...stalker?"

" I did a lot of thinking on the plane and this sounds logical."

"No it doesn't." Emily shot back quickly. "Only one thing happened and that doesn't mean that..."

"There was no forced entrance, Emily. I called the detectives as soon as I'd gotten of the plane. Someone had to have copied your key or gotten access to it somehow."

Emily was quiet for a second to register what he'd just said before she answered. "We'll talk about this later tonight. We're on our way home now."

Morgan's voice was much softer now. "So I'm finally going to meet her?"

"Yes, you are." Emily smiled.

"Did you explain about Sergio?" He asked more seriously.

"Yes I did." Emily said shortly.

"Okay, good. Sorry you had to do that. I'll see you soon, babe. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

They hung up and Emily put her focus on the driving. She glanced in the rearview mirror ever so often to look at Esther who was sitting quietly in the backseat.

Another ten minutes past before they pulled up the driveway. Esther quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Emily had known that Esther wanted to meet Morgan so it didn't surprise her how quick she was.

She had to hurry to catch up with the young girl so she could unlock the door and let her in.

Derek Morgan was pacing the kitchen when they came inside, but stopped as she saw Emily. And most importantly, their daughter. Just like everybody else he thought that Esther looked just like Emily.

"Daddy!" Esther smiled and flung her arms around Morgan's neck.

"I am so happy to meet you, Esther." He said kindly. "I hope Emily and Grace have taken care of you so far."

"They have been very nice." Esther said with a smile.

"I'm sorry for everything you've had to go through and now Sergio too." Morgan said, stroking the little girls cheek.

"I liked the cat." Esther sad sadly, surprising Emily with the emotion in her voice. "I wish he would come back to live."

Morgan didn't know what to say so he embraced the girl again, feeling how she held on to him. His heart broke for her.

He pushed her gently away from him to get a good look at his new daughter. "What would you like to do today?"

Esther seemed to think for a moment before answering with a smile. "Do you wanna play?"

* * *

**A/N So they've finally met. Next chapter might have a little more action.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So, so sorry for this delay! I was kind of stuck. **

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Ready or not, here I come." Esther's sweet voice called through the house.

It was only Morgan and Esther who was playing while Emily prepared lunch and watching them with glee.

Morgan had always been the best at hide and seek, always finding the best spots to hide whether it was behind a curtain or one of the many closets. Today it was behind a door just to start of a little easier for their daughter.

Esther started searching through the living room, looking behind the couch and anywhere else her dad could be hiding. When she didn't find him anywhere in that room, she proceeded thoroughly through every room until she finally find him in his bedroom. Morgan had decided to scare the girl as soon as she looked behind the door and when the girl didn't jump he had brought her into his arms, lifting her off the ground. Esther broke down into a fit of giggles, the admiration for her dad showing in her eyes. When Morgan put her down the giggles stopped abruptly.

"I smell something cooking, wanna see what Emily has prepared?" Morgan asked and when the little girl nodded he took her hand and together they walked into the kitchen where Emily just finished to pour the rise in a bowl.

Morgan gave Emily a quick peck on her lips and a slap on her butt as he walked around her to take out glasses to put on the table. Emily rolled her eyes at her husband before giving Esther a smile.

"I hope you're hungry after all that playing."

"I am very much hungry." The girl said, taking a seat at the kitchen table where her plate and mug were placed.

Morgan sat down next to her and Emily opposite him.

The first part of their lunch consisted of silence while everyone was putting food on their plates.

The rest of the meal was mostly Morgan and Esther talking since Emily had already had some time to get to know the girl.

When they were finished Morgan asked the girl to go and play in her room so the two adults could talk. They had yet to discuss what had happened to Sergio.

As soon as the girl was on her way upstairs Morgan turned to Emily who let go of the smile she had kept up in the sake of their daughters. Morgan pulled her into his arms within seconds, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Thank God that you're all okay." Morgan sighed.

"We are. It's just Serge that's..." Emily couldn't say more, tears were already staining Morgan's shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm a wreck." Emily said as she pulled away and brought her arm up to wipe away the tears.

"You're fine. We will find this guy." Morgan said, not a single doubt in his mind.

"How? There were no signs of... Of anything." Emily sighed.

"If there's anything to find Garcia will find it. She will dig into every last corner until she finds out the truth."

Emily chuckled. "I have no doubt of that."

* * *

Esther left the car to walk up the stairs to her new school. She'd had many first day of school so she wasn't nervous. No Mrs. Morgan was enough nervous for all of them. The older woman even started crying and they hadn't known each other for more than two days.

Esther looked calmly ahead when she entered the building and attracted every kid's attention to her. Some dropped their jaws, some whispered what Esther believed was hateful comments about her to each other and some just right out laughed. Those were better since she knew that all of them thought that way so why not go ahead and just show it.

Frankly, she didn't even care about it. She knew that she could snap all of their necks if needed.

Instead of doing that, it was way to early to do anything that bad, she smiled sweetly to the kids standing to the side of the corridor.

What had differed Mrs. Morgan from any of the other moms that had decided to take Esther in was that she hadn't tried to persuade her into buying new, modern clothes. This didn't make the woman any less repulsive though. Her time would come.

That colorful friend of hers on the other hand... The one that wanted to take her shopping and if digging deep enough could expose who Esther really was. Her daddy had said it himself so it had to be true, and what if it was? Esther just couldn't take the risk.

Reaching her locker, she opened it with the code the principal had given her. She stuffed away all books but the one she had to use for her first class. History.

To be honest she didn't see why she had to go to school. She already knew about everything in the text book.

"Hey, new girl!" a voice behind her said and she turned with a small smile gracing her delicate features.

"How may I help you?" She asked, her Russian accent very audible.

The young boy could barely suppress a chuckle. "I was just wondering from... From what century you got your clothes." The boy, along with a crew who'd sent him over, burst into laughter and walked away.

It wasn't anything Esther hadn't heard before, but it didn't make her want to rip that smug look off his face any less. Though, she didn't show it. She never did.

When she reached the classroom it was the same, but she easily got through it. The second period too. And the third.

At lunch she sat by herself which she really didn't care about. She wasn't there to make friends. The only reason she was there was to pass for an eight year old and she did.

She sat alone during the recess too when all the other girls and boys played soccer or played with the jumping rope. In silence she studied these absurd people that one day would have it coming for them. Of that she would make sure.

A smile played on her lips when school was finally done after a few more periods and she saw her daddy alone in the car, waiting for her.

"How was school, baby girl?" He asked as soon as she closed the door behind her.

Esther merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you make any friends?" He asked instead.

Esther shook her head. "No, maybe tomorrow."

Morgan smiled at his daughter before starting the drive home. They drove in a comfortable silence. Esther preferred it that way, without anyone asking to many questions. Right now she just enjoyed being next to her dad. Nothing would ever tear the two apart.

No, Esther would make sure to get rid of that blonde bimbo so she wouldn't ruin anything and now with their belief in a stalker... Esther chuckled on the inside... It would be easy to pend all this on someone else. Her last mother had so easily suspected Esther, but with this family she had a feeling she could get away with anything.

She smiled at Derek who returned it. Yes... These people wouldn't see the true Esther until it was too late.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it. The real action will start next chapter!**

**Leave a line or two if you have time:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two sisters ran around in the house, trying to catch each other while their parents busied themselves in the kitchen with cleaning up after dinner. They had been told to put their pajamas on and as soon as the couple had said it they'd run off and come back all dressed for bed.

Morgan had talked to Garcia earlier that day and even if she needed to help the team with the case she promised to dig for a potential stalker as soon as she didn't have anything else to do. She along with the others believed that this was something directly against Emily and her family. They're theory was that this guy had known that Morgan was out and that Emily was the most vulnerable when she was alone with the kids. He was smart enough to not leave any evidence and since there was no signs of a break-in their UNSUB must have come close enough to copy a key. They knew that to find this moment he must've followed them for weeks, even months before making himself known. They've seen this too many times before.

But why? What made him kill an innocent cat? What was his trigger? Garcia's job wouldn't be easy, but they knew she could get them closer to the truth.

When Emily placed the last plate in the dishwasher she turned to Morgan.

"What did Esther say?" Emily asked.

"About what?" Morgan wondered.

"School. Friends. How her day was." Emily shrugged. "She didn't tell me much."

"She didn't tell me much either. Just that she could make friends tomorrow." Morgan said with a smile on his lips.

"I'm worried about her." Emily sighed, looking down to the hands that was busy picking her fingernails.

"Hey, stop that." Morgan scolded her. She looked up at him and let go of her own hands. "She will be just fine. You know how hard it can be to make new friends, but you'll see that in a couple of days she will be asking us for permission to bring home some. Until then she will have us."

Emily smiled and Morgan pulled her into a tight hug.

She wasn't sure where all these doubts were coming from. First with the stalker, which she had sworn to not think about and let the team handle it, and then Esther's wellbeing. She was just paranoid and worried that something would go so terrible wrong. She was worried that Esther wouldn't like living with them and eventually breakdown like Emily'd expected the girl to do when she first arrived.

"You're right," Emily said. "Again."

Morgan chuckled at the tone in her voice when she said that.

Emily never liked to be wrong and ever since they got together so many years ago it happened much more frequently. And Emily hated it.

"Why don't we get the girls into bed and then tuck ourselves in." Morgan said with a wink as he kissed his wife.

"I like the sound of that," Emily mumbled against Morgan's lips. "I'll go get them to brush their teeth and tuck them in."

Emily reluctantly pulled away from her husband's warm embrace. When Grace came running in the hallway, Emily stopped her and waited for the older girl to come too. As soon as she collected both girls they went upstairs to brush their teeth. The girls had a joined bathroom while Emily and Morgan shared the second one. Grace tried to make herself look silly in front of Esther the entire time to make her laugh and whenever she did Grace shone up.

It didn't take long for them to finish up and Emily followed the girls into their bedrooms. She started in Grace's room.

"So do you like Esther?" Emily asked sweetly as Grace made herself comfortable under the covers.

"Yes, I think we should keep her forever." Grace beamed.

Emily chuckled, "That's good, sweetie. I'll make sure she won't go anywhere."

"Good because she's really funny and I like her to be my sister."

"That's great, sweetie," Emily said and kissed her girl on the forehead. "So what do you wanna hear? Is 'The Stinky cheese man' okay?"

Grace's face lit up, "Yes, mommy, that's my favorite!"

Emily sat down next to her daughter and began to read, "'I have found a kernel of wheat,' said the little red hen. 'Now who will help me plant this wheat? Where is that lazy dog? Where is that lazy cat? Where is that lazy mouse?'"

Grace followed the pictures as Emily read and by the time she got to the story 'Little Red Riding Shorts' Grace was peacefully asleep. It didn't surprise Emily, though. With all this excitement over her new sister she was bound to be exhausted at the end of the day.

Emily gave her one final kiss before she left the youngest one's bedroom and proceeded to the next. She could already here the humming sound of Esther singing and she knew even before she opened the door that she was painting.

When Emily opened the door Esther turned her head and smiled sweetly.

"Are you ready for bed?" Emily asked as she stepped into the room.

Esther only nodded as she put away her brush, walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers.

"Do you want me to read you a story?" Emily asked, softly.

"Is it okay if daddy does it tonight?" Esther asked.

Emily smiled, "Of course, honey. I'll go get him."

Emily kissed her girl and left to get Morgan. She was happy that Esther liked Morgan that much and was comfortable enough to ask for him. It felt like she was becoming more and more like family.

Morgan was watching some basketball game when she came down the stairs.

"Are both of them down?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"No, Esther wanted you to read to her."

"Oh, then I guess I'll have to go upstairs. Wait for me in the bedroom?" Morgan asked and when Emily nodded he ran upstairs.

Emily shook her head and followed his steps.

Morgan knocked softly on Esther's door before entering. The young girl looked up from the book she had chosen and smiled. Morgan sat down next to her and took the book from her hands.

"Please, come under the covers with me," Esther asked and Morgan's heart melted a little. She was just adorable and he already loved her like a father should.

He slipped under them, pulling the girl close into himself in an embrace and that way they stayed while he read 'Nancy Drew' to her. Even after the book was over they lay there tight together enjoying the cuddle. As she wasn't asleep yet he told her stories from his own head until her eyes closed and she snored softly.

Carefully to not wake her, he slipped out of the bed and pulled up the covers to make sure she wouldn't freeze. Then he left the room just as quietly.

Emily was already in bed waiting for him to be done. She was reading a book to keep herself from falling asleep since Esther had taken a lot longer.

Emily had barely put away the book before Morgan was in the bed and started kissing her. She responded immediately and their kiss deepened.

At the same time as they kissed Morgan moved his hand under Emily's tank top, teasing her braless breasts. Emily moaned against Morgan's lips and arched her back a little.

"I've missed this," he whispered as he moved to kiss her neck and started to pull of his shirt.

Emily followed suit and soon all of their clothes were scattered on the floor. Their lips crashed together desperately again and Morgan positioned himself above Emily.

Both of them were impatient. They really needed this after all that had been going on and it had been a while, going from case to case and not wanting to do it while on the clock. Now, though, was the perfect time. They knew they could be quiet enough to not wake the kids, the only sound being they're panting and soft moans. Neither was loud enough to reach the kids' bedrooms.

When Morgan entered Emily she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming in pleasure. Morgan stopped to let Emily get used to him and with her nod he started to move in and out in the most delicious way. Both knew that they wouldn't last for very long and that proved to be true when Emily felt her climax build.

What should have been a cry in pleasure to be thrown over the top became a cry in fear as Emily saw a dark form standing in the doorway. She recognized Esther immediately and Morgan was quick to pull out of Emily and turn around.

"Esther, sweetie, what are you doing up?" Emily asked, breathing heavily.

Not during these past five years has Grace ever caught them in the act, but the first week Esther was there it happened. Emily was mortified and reached for a robe by her bed.

"I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep here with you?"

"Of course you can, baby girl," Morgan answered and shielded himself as he got out of the bed furthest away from their daughter to put on a pair of underwear and pajama pants.

That was usually what he wore to bed while on case or if someone else besides his wife slept in the same bed.

Esther got into bed next to Morgan, scooting herself closer and nuzzling her head under his arm. Morgan put her arm around her and watched as she closed her eyes again before looking at his wife, who's eyes were still wide.

"That was close," he whispered.

Emily huffed, "Close? She caught us. Who knows how long she had been there, trying to figure out what we were doing, before I saw her."

Morgan chuckled, "Calm down. She will be fine."

Emily rolled over on her side with her back towards Morgan.

"I love you, Em," he said, still with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Emily said. "Good night."

Morgan chuckled again. He knew Emily was only irritated for the moment and would be all cheery in the morning. Shaking his head to rid all his amused thoughts he closed his eyes and drifted off to a blissful sleep.

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much for reading! I'm already done with next chapter so you'll have it in a week! I've also made an entire plan for this story so it'll be easier to update weekly:) **

**I wasn't too happy with this one, but I'm really excited about the next! **

**Please review if you find the time:)**


End file.
